Une touche de magie
by MeimiCaro
Summary: #HappyHalloween! Marinette era capaz de crear auténtica magia sin necesidad de transformarse en Ladybug. Solo necesitaba un poco de tela y...
1. Chapter 1

**Une touche de magie**

—¿Hacer tu…, disfraz? —repitió Marinette, preguntándose si había escuchado bien.

—Diseñarlo, más bien —dijo Adrien, sonriéndole con un poco de vergüenza—.Los amigos de mi padre celebran una fiesta para reunirse todos, es algo que repiten todos los años y la organización varía según a quien le toque. El año pasado fue el turno de mi padre, que organizó una fiesta de…

—Una fiesta de blanco y negro— Se adelantó Marinette.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabías?

—Bueno… —comenzó a decir Marinette con duda, entrelazando sus manos en un gesto nervioso—. Sé de qué fiesta me hablas, cada año sale en todos los medios y webs especializados en moda.

Marinette no dijo que tenía en su habitación copias de algunas de las fotografías que los fotógrafos le habían sacado a Adrien en el evento, vistiendo un frac totalmente blanco que había diseñado su padre para él. La larga levita blanca con solapas de seda y el chaleco marfil perlado habían sido todo un sueño de la moda para Marinette, pero sabía que esa no era la razón por la que guardaba con tanto apego las fotos.

—Sí, es una fiesta que se llena de medios de comunicación. En realidad es una gala, pero… En fin, que este año la organiza Celastiel y se ha empeñado en que el tema sea una fiesta de disfraces, quizás porque cae en Halloween y siempre se había quejado de que nadie aprovechara la fecha para eso... A mi padre ya parece que le está dando suficientes quebraderos de cabeza pensar en el diseño que llevará el mismo, así que pensé en buscar mi disfraz por mi cuenta. Pero soy terriblemente malo en esto así que pensé en ti.

—Yo…, yo no sé qué decir… Yo jamás he diseñado nada para algo tan grande.

—Pero no hay nadie más ideal que tú para pedirle este favor, ¡me encantan tus diseños!

Marinette lo observó de hito en hito, con los ojos abiertos muy abiertos, totalmente pasmada. Poco le faltó para empezar a boquear como un pez, aunque casi lo había hecho al hablar tan torpemente antes.

—¿No me crees?

 _¡¿Cómo hacerlo?!_ , quiso preguntarle Marinette. Adrien vivía rodeado de las mayores figuras en la industria del diseño y la moda.

—Me gusta el enfoque casi mágico que les das a todos tus trabajos, todos parecen brillar con luz propia. Me gusta como tomas todas las inspiraciones que te llevan a un diseño y las llevas hasta a ti tan profundamente que se convierten en algo totalmente tuyo. Pones el corazón en cada trabajo y eso es lo que me gusta. Solo quiero llevarme una pizca de tu corazón conmigo.

Y el cerebro de Marinette se desconectó. Simplemente. Se quedó sin señal, emitiendo solo un pitido molesto que llenaba tensamente el vacío mientras ella lo miraba sin emitir una palabra.

—¿Marinette? —la llamó Adrien—. ¿Estás bien?

—Yo… Sí… Yo estoy…

En su cabeza, Marinette casi pudo escuchar las bromas que Anya podría hacer a su costa con esa situación: _Por supuesto, ¿lo quieres poco hecho o en su punto? Ya lo tienes enterito para ti_.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien, es solo que no esperaba que tuvieras tan buena impresión de mí.

—Claro que la tengo —dijo Adrien, ampliando su sonrisa—, y sé lo que me digo. He estado rodeado de toda clase de personajes del mundo de la moda y cuando hay alguien con talento, se nota.

Marinette inspiró hondo, aunque la respiración se le atoró un par de veces, sintiendo un peso cálido colocarse sobre sus hombros. Esas palabras, ese reconocimiento, valían mucho, no solo por ser Adrien, sino por ser una persona que había nacido y crecido en una industria a la que ella anhelaba entrar. Con su propio pie, sus propios pasos.

—De acuerdo, haré tu disfraz. Dime sobre qué lo quieres, también necesitaría tus medidas y la fecha límite…

—¡Es estupendo! Muchísimas gracias, Marinette. Te recompensaré por esto.

—¡Oh, no es necesario! Lo haré como un favor a un amigo.

Adrien sonrió al ver que Marinette se refería a él como su amigo. Cada vez que la escuchaba decir esas cosas, sentía que la barrera que extrañamente existía entre los dos se reducía un poco. Pasitos de bebé, se dijo él.

—No, no, es un trabajo muy duro y ese empeño merece un pago.

—Me sentiría rara recibiendo un pago de un compañero de instituto, Adrien.

—Mmm… ¿Y si la recompensa no es monetaria?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Y si vienes conmigo a la fiesta?

—¿¡Yo!? Reunida con todos esos…, esos genios… Me moriría de la vergüenza, creo que me cederían las piernas.

—Solo tendrás que tomar mi brazo para sostenerte. No voy a dejarte caer.

 _K.O. Perfect._ Marinette casi pudo ver los letreros de Game Over por encima de su cabeza. Lo de su corazón había sido un combo en toda regla destinado a estrujar su adolescente corazón y convertirlo en un manojo de nervios, pero eso… Sintió toda su cara enrojecer como una cereza y apenas pudo taparse la cara con las manos, temiendo cometer o decir alguna estupidez.

—¿Marinette? —la llamó Adrien con duda, temiendo haberla ofendido—. ¿Estás bien?

Marinette asintió, sin destaparse la cara. Apartó los dedos de sus ojos solo cuando percibió la preocupada y penetrante mirada de Adrien sobre ella.

—Sí —dijo Marinette, llevándose las manos a las mejillas y comprobando que aún estaban calientes—. Iré contigo.

La mueca preocupada de Adrien desapareció y volvió a sonreír.

—Es estupendo. Será la primera vez que asiste alguien de mi edad para variar, si obviamos a Chloé, así que será divertido.

—¿Y de qué planeas ir?

—Mmm… No lo sé, ¿qué podría ser? Solo quiero que sea algo con tu toque de magia.

 **FIN**

 **Miércoles, 31 de octubre de 2018**

 **Happy Halloween!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Par les flocons de neige**

Marinette deseó con todas sus fuerzas tirarse de las coletas de pura frustración. Quizás así lograría que saliera algo decente, pensó. Tikki la observaba desde la cama, sin mediar palabra.

—No voy a hacer que Adrien vista de fantasma —murmuró, rasgando la hoja de papel y tirándola al suelo—. Y tampoco puedo hacer que vaya de hombre lobo. ¿De superhéroe?

Automáticamente recordó el rostro de Chat Noir y negó con fuerza. No tenía siquiera que verbalizar su rechazo ante la idea. En su cabeza no había más que un Chat Noir y ni siquiera podía imaginar a Adrien vistiendo como el atolondrado gato negro de París. No iba a vestirle de Spider-Man tampoco, no estaba en su mente hacer que el pobre chico tuviera problemas para ir al baño durante toda la noche con ese apretado mono.

—¿De elfo?

Marinette bosquejó un rápido modelo, pero apenas estando a la mitad lo desechó, poco convencida. Tikki flotó hasta el dibujo arrugado en el suelo, haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo para alisarlo.

—Este diseño podría ser precioso, Marinette.

—Quizás, pero no termina de convencerme, Tikki —se quejó Marinette, apoyando el mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

—¿Qué estás buscando exactamente?

—Algo fantástico, algo que haga que Adrien brille.

—Pero muchos de estos diseños son buenos Marinette.

—Pero no lo suficiente… Hay algo que falla.

Tikki voló hasta el escritorio de Marinette, donde ella estaba punteando repetidamente la hoja de papel con el lápiz en espera de que se le ocurriera alguna idea.

—¿Qué te parece si llamas a Adrien?

—¿A A-Adrien? —preguntó Marinette con nerviosismo, deteniendo el punteo.

—Al fin y al cabo él es quien te encargó el traje, puede que tenga alguna idea.

—Ya le escuchaste, no tiene nada en mente.

—Eso te ha dicho, pero siempre hay algo en mente.

Marinette se llevó la mano al mentón de nuevo, nada convencida. Había pensado en hablar con Adrien cuando le tomara las medidas al día siguiente si seguía sin ocurrírsele nada, pero esperaba que realmente se le encendiera la bombilla antes de ese momento.

—O también puedes hablar con Alya, siempre tiene una idea que aportar.

—Eso me gusta más, Tikki.

Si había algo que Marinette valoraba de su amistad con Alya era que, más allá de las bromas y los chistes entre ellas, siempre podía contar con su hombro para llorar y sus oídos para escucharla. Aunque Alya no le había dado ninguna idea nueva, su apoyo había sido más que suficiente para destapar la idea que había embrujado completamente su corazón.

Lo había bocetado según hablaba con Alya en su casa y su amiga había estado a punto de llorar al ver los diseños.

—¡Oh, Marinette! —susurró Alya, sentada tras ella en el sofá mientras Marinette estaba sentada en el suelo para poder dibujar mejor sobre la mesa de café—. Es realmente precioso.

Realmente lo era. Marinette no era una persona vanidosa, pero en cada trazo se había imaginado a Adrien vistiendo aquel traje y no pudo sino sentir sus mejillas arder, pero, por una vez, había más detrás de los alocados latidos de su corazón que sus sentimientos por él. Había pura emoción, le picaban los dedos ante el dibujo que tenía ante sí y el deseo de hacerlo real en ese mismo instante. La emoción porque Adrien lo llevara realmente hacía que su corazón chocara violentamente contra su pecho.

Los recuerdos después de eso se difuminaron en su mente. Creía haber recogido y haberse despedido de Alya, pero no estaba del todo segura. Únicamente pensaba en la forma en que sus piernas se movían a toda velocidad por las aceras en busca de la casa de Adrien.

Imploró porque realmente estuviera allí. Su corazón no resistiría esperar un minuto más por ver su reacción y comprobar si estaba tan orgulloso de su trabajo como ella, de ver si realmente la fe que había puesto en ella había florecido. Quería que estuviera feliz con su trabajo, quería que estuviera orgulloso de haber confiado en ella y haberla elegido. Quería que sus esfuerzos le hicieran sonreír.

Sin aliento, llegó a las grandes puertas que delimitaban la mansión de los Agreste. Con los ojos brillantes de la pura emoción y la timidez relegada a un espacio muy recóndito de su corazón, Marinette tocó el timbre.

 **Lunes, 1 de julio de 2019**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Francamente, cuando escribí _Une touche de magie_ la ideé como un oneshot, pero ustedes son una muy mala influencia jajajajajajaja. Después de pedirme tantas veces una continuación, me cabeza no pudo sino parar de maquinar hasta que salió este capítulo. Y aún nos queda alguno más ;D

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

**Maîtres de l'hiver**

Adrien se acomodó las holgadas mangas de encaje antes de ponerse de nuevo la chaqueta de seda negra. Estaba ensimismado, totalmente concentrado en no pasar nada de su traje por alto, cuando Marinette se acercó a su espalda. Con suavidad, Marinette le tomó de la mano e hizo que se girara para quedar cara a cara. Adrien apretó las mandíbulas en un intento de evitar soltar un aspaviento fruto de la sorpresa.

Su traje había pasado por multitud de pruebas, más incluso de las que estaba acostumbrado con su padre, todo porque Marinette era una auténtica perfeccionista y se sentía presionada ante todos los ojos que analizarían a Adrien con lupa esa noche. Él se habría sentido culpable por hacerle sentir de esa manera si no hubiera logrado un resultado tan impecable y no la hubiera visto tan orgullosa por ello. Aún recordaba sus enormes ojos brillar emocionados cuando le enseñó el diseño. Estaba tan ilusionada que ni siquiera había prestado atención a que estuvo a punto de fundir el timbre de su casa por el mero deseo de verle. No obstante, no había visto antes el diseño del disfraz de Marinette. Apenas algunos bosquejos, pero ella dedicaba todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos en él. Marinette estaba increíble.

El vestido caía pesado hasta sus pies. La seda negra crujía suavemente con sus movimientos y encima se intercalaban delicadas capas de tul con encaje desde el cinturón fruncido bajo el pecho, dándole un aspecto etéreo. El cuello halter de seda se anudaba en su nuca antes de caer en V sobre su pecho, dejando ver las pequeñas piedras brillantes que adornaban su piel. El escote se cerraba a dos centímetros bajo el pecho con un broche camafeo de bronce.

Marinette, totalmente ajena a la impresión que había causado en Adrien, revisó por última vez su traje. Los pantalones oscuros se amoldaban a la perfección a sus piernas pese a la rigidez de la tela. El chaleco de oscura seda verde podía verse gracias a la chaqueta abierta, los diseños de ramas y hojas brillaban tenuemente ante la luz. Acomodó el cuello alto de la camisa y el collar que lo mantenía cerrado y erguido, una cadena de plata con un rubí en forma de lágrima. Cerró la chaqueta y la abotonó, convencida de que el vestuario estaba perfecto, antes de alzar la mirada para comprobar el maquillaje y el peinado.

Como si hubiera estado hacía apenas unos segundos en plena tormenta, el cabello de Adrien estaba en un completo desorden que aún así era hermoso. Delicados copos de nieve artificial se mostraban intrusos y brillantes entre los mechones. El maquillaje de sus ojos, haciéndole parecer que estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas de sangre, estaba perfecto.

—Estás perfecto —aseguró Marinette, dando su inspección por terminada.

—Tú también —contestó Adrien y entonces Marinette se dio cuenta de que no era la única que estaba haciendo un escaneo completo.

Le picaron los dedos y tuvo el deseo de tocarse el pelo con nerviosismo. Solo el recuerdo de su peinado se lo impidió. Aunque parecía que llevaba el pelo suelto, los mechones se entrelazaban entre sí gracias a pequeñas flores de bola de nieve pintadas de rojo, simulando gotas de sangre. Como reflejo, Marinette clavó la mirada en el suelo.

—Hoy los vas a deslumbrar a todos —comentó Adrien.

—No soy yo quien se llevará la atención —contestó Marinette.

—Créeme que sí, después de esto no van a faltar las personas interesadas en tu nombre.

Y porque Adrien sabía que la gran mayoría de los asistentes de la fiesta eran personas de la generación de su padre, que si no estaba seguro de que Marinette despertaría el interés de más de uno más allá de su enorme talento. El alivio que sintió Adrien al darse cuenta de que no tendría que preocuparse porque eso sucediera le desconcertó, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

—Es momento de irnos —dijo Adrien, tendiéndole el brazo a Marinette.

Marinette asintió y aceptó el gesto, entrelazando su brazo con el suyo. En ese momento Adrien se dio encuentra de lo nerviosa que realmente se encontraba Marinette. Le temblaba el pulso y parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por no cerrar el puño con ansiedad.

Desde que Marinette había aceptado su petición, el desarrollo del proyecto había estado lleno de altibajos que Adrien había podido contemplar con sus propios ojos. Pese a que Marinette era una chica decidida y segura de sí misma, había momentos como aquel que parecían lograr desestabilizarla por completo. Adrien había logrado darse cuenta de que, en muchas ocasiones, Marinette no estaba atacada de los nervios cuando más tensa era la situación o más peliagudas estaban las cosas, sino justo en ese segundo de tranquilidad entre un problema y otro. La había visto diseñar, plantear la logística de la fiesta y de los disfraces, trabajar a presión para conseguir el traje perfecto sin que fallara ni una puntada. Pero ahora que por fin había terminado con todo el desarrollo y solo quedaba la fiesta era cuando Marinette sentía que el viento trataba de tirarla abajo.

Adrien acarició la temblorosa mano de Marinette con su mano libre, llamando su atención. Marinette lo observó con sorpresa, clavando aquellos brillantes y limpios ojos azules en él. Adrien apretó el agarre de su mano.

—Voy a estar todo el tiempo a tu lado.

Marinette no pudo resistir el amago de sonrisa que bañó sus labios. Entrecerró los ojos en una mirada llena de ternura y un ligero color rosado ascendió a sus mejillas. Adrien siempre había considerado que Marinette era agradable y linda, pero esa fue la primera vez que fue consciente de lo bonita que era. Su corazón se saltó un latido. Al inclinar la cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba para verle mejor, la luz la cubrió y sus pestañas brillaron gracias al rimmel rojo sangre que se había aplicado. Sus ojos adquirieron un mágico color violeta durante un segundo.

—¿Adrien? —lo llamó Marinette, confusa ante la expresión perdida de Adrien—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí! Digo, sí… —Adrien carraspeó y peleó por mantener la compostura—. Solo que estoy maravillado por tu trabajo. Eres una diseñadora fantástica.

El sonrojo de Marinette aumentó y apretó los labios con vergüenza.

—Y ha llegado el momento de que el resto del mundo también lo sepa —concluyó Adrien—. Es hora de irnos.

Las sospechas de Adrien fueron acertadas. Los trajes que había confeccionado Marinette estaban basados en el terror gótico y, gracias a la tétrica decoración que había preparado Celastiel, ambos habían despertado más de un susto en los invitados. Sin embargo, también habían arrebatado varios suspiros y miradas ensimismadas y abstraídas. Como si al verles pasar les cubriera una bruma. Incluso su padre, que estaba disfrazado de ángel, había contemplado con apreciación el trabajo de Marinette.

—Finalmente habéis llegado.

Marinette entreabrió los labios, emitiendo un jadeo mudo. Observó a Gabriel de arriba a abajo y ni siquiera fue consciente de lo obvia que era la sorpresa en su rostro. Gabriel realmente parecía un ángel. Alejado de su clásico vestuario blanco y minimalista, sus togas azules estaban llenas de color. El cinturón dorado mantenía sujeta la trompeta de oro. La ausencia de las gafas rejuvenecía su rostro y las alas a su espalda eran la mayor maravilla que Marinette había visto jamás. Eran grandes, de impresionantes plumas turquesa, lapislázuli, cobre y perla. Era tan brillante que parecía un espejismo idóneo para Halloween, paradójicamente.

Inconscientemente, estiró la mano hacia Gabriel en un amago de tocar las plumas. Adrien la observó con sorpresa, contemplando su expresión completamente absorta, y Gabriel enarcó una ceja ante su leve acercamiento. Marinette se encogió, sorprendida por su arrebato. La sangre se arremolinó en sus mejillas.

Gabriel ahogó un suspiró y giró levemente el cuerpo, para que las plumas estuvieran al alcance de Marinette y lejos de Adrien.

—Adelante.

Adrien no daba crédito. Si había alguien cuidadoso con su espacio personal y su trabajo, ese era su padre.

Tímidamente, con un tacto muy delicado, Marinette rozó las plumas lapizlázuli, maravillandose con el brillo que reflejaban con el suave movimiento.

—Son plumas reales…

—Exacto.

—Por eso teníamos que ir en distintos coches —afirmó Adrien. Aunque él sabía que su padre pensaba usar plumas, también estaba claro que ir juntos en un mismo coche, con unas alas que ocupaban el espacio de tres personas, era prácticamente imposible.

—Son increíbles. El color parece natural, pero son teñidas, ¿no es así?

—Una a una.

A Marinette le brillaban los ojos y parecía que podría quedarse analizando cada costura y pliegue del traje de Gabriel durante toda la noche. Adrien se sorprendió cuando su padre cruzó una mirada con él y pudo apreciar un gesto de aprobación. Sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían, aunque se negó a pensar por qué.

Gabriel le tendió galantemente una mano a Marinette. Ella lo observó sin entender, pero correspondió el gesto colocando su mano sobre la suya.

Al igual que Marinette había hecho con él antes, Gabriel hizo que Marinette diera una suave vuelta sobre sí misma.

—Interesante diseño, debo entender que me encuentro ante una regia pareja de vampiros neovictorianos.

—Algo parecido —contestó Marinette.

—Sea como fuere, habéis logrado embrujarlos a todos. Buen trabajo.

Gabriel se despidió de ellos al tiempo en que Adrien volvía a tenderle el brazo a Marinette. Ella correspondió el gesto como una autómata, demasiado entusiasmada por las palabras que Gabriel Agreste, un diseñador de talla internacional, un peso pesado de la industria, le había dedicado. No fue la única persona de renombre que se acercó para observar con interés.

Adrien, inconsciente de que él mismo había caído presa del embrujo que había mencionado su padre, estaba seguro de que los halagos no iban directamente hacia él aunque muchos hablaran con él en primer lugar. La magia estaba en Marinette. La decoración de la fiesta tenía como protagonista una enorme luna artificial cuya iluminación parecía idéntica a la real en todo su esplendor. Su reflejo hacía que la piel de Marinette pareciera tener la palidez y la belleza de las perlas. El contraste con la tela negra y las flores de sangre hacía que el efecto fuera aún mayor. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos perseguían constantemente a Marinette. Era un impulso extraño, porque la única chica que le había hecho vivir esos arrebatos había sido Ladybug.

Cuando otro de los invitados pegó un sonoro grito al verlos aparecer tras una esquina, Marinette no pudo sino reírse. Se tapó educadamente la boca con los dedos, pero la pequeña carcajada prometía convertirse en una ruidosa cadena. Llevaba ya una hora logrando que los demás gritaran y suspiraran por igual, a algunos incluso más de una vez, y la impresión estaba haciendo mella en ella. Giró el rostro ligeramente hacia Adrien, apoyando la frente en su hombro. Adrien apretó los labios al comprobar que la risa de Marinette era contagiosa. Besó sus cabellos, escondiendo así sus labios, y soltando una leve risa que no pudo reprimir. El sonido hizo que Marinette tuviera aún más ganas de reír, así que se apretó aún más contra él dejando escapar pequeñas carcajadas. Adrien acarició la mejilla de Marinette en un intento de que no se viera el repentino ataque de risa que le había entrado y que le había calentado la piel.

Se sumieron en su pequeña y frágil burbuja, sin percatarse de que así atraían aún más miradas que si hubieran roto a reír en aquella extraña fiesta. Juntos parecían la composición de la más bella pintura de fantasía que pudieran encontrar. Ellos, ajenos a todo y a todos, permanecieron juntos, riendo en silencio y con unas inocentes mariposas revoloteando en sus estómagos.

 **Lunes, 29 de julio de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Pues aquí tienen los misteriosos disfraces. Fue una fantasía imaginarlos, pero también me costó la vida y misterio darles forma en mi cabeza. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo, ¡y aún queda historia que contar así que abróchense los cinturones!

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

**Les derniers carillons**

Cuando los dos se encontraron con Chloé, acabaron de nuevo con mil miradas sobre ellos. No porque conocieran la rencilla que había entre Chloé y Marinette, que si era famosa en su colegio, sino por el repentino grito que lanzó al verlos. Justo se habían cruzado con ella en el paseo de farolas, encendidas con velas perfumadas de vainilla y nueces. La luz les provocaba un mar de sombras en los rostros y las lágrimas de sangre brillaron. A Marinette el maquillaje rojo de sus pestañas le otorgaba un fantasmal color morado a sus ojos.

Marinette estuvo segura de que no la había reconocido y no falló. Bastó verla ponerse a la defensiva, agarrando su bolso de mano como si se tratara de un arma, para estar segura.

—¡¿Cómo han podido colarse unos akumas aquí?! Si creéis que no recibiréis vuestro merecido porque Ladybug no está aquí, ¡la lleváis clara!

Adrien rió entre dientes, enternecido por el ceño fruncido de su amiga de la infancia. Realmente podía ver a Queen Bee ahí, a una fuerte heroína.

—Tranquila Chloé —dijo Adrien, acercándose a ella con las manos en alto, lentamente—. Soy yo, Adrien.

Adrien dio un paso más, exponiéndose lo más claramente que pudo a la luz. Movió el rostro a ambos lados, despacio, permitiendo que Chloé viera sus rasgos. Chloé relajó la postura, enderezándose, pero con el rostro muy confuso.

—¿Adrikins? —preguntó con duda.

—Soy yo, solo estoy un poco más maquillado de lo normal —bromeó con una sonrisa suave.

—Entonces ella… —comentó Chloé, regresando su mirada a Marinette.

—Hola Chloé —saludó Marinette.

—Realmente viniste con ella.

—En eso quedamos.

—Sí, el trato por el disfraz. Si querías ir en un disfraz de pareja, podías habérmelo dicho.

Marinette estaba segura, por mucho que le irritase, que la imagen habría sido increíble. Mientras que ella había optado por recuperar el espíritu más clásico de Halloween, el terror, Chloé se había decantado por una fantasía que parecía casi una ensoñación. Con un vestido largo, hecho a partir de una falda abombada con tul y cubierto con un tejido de hojas secas y brillantes, Chloé parecía una ninfa de los bosques. La piel entera le brillaba de dorado ante la luz de las velas y el recogido sobre su cabeza, decorado con piedras doradas, estaba plagado de pequeñas trenzas, dejando expuesto su cuello y sus hombros. Si Adrien hubiera ido a juego con ella probablemente habrían dejado suspirando a medio París.

—No era cuestión de ir de pareja, sino de llevar un diseño de Marinette. Estoy muy feliz con mi decisión.

Marinette se habría sonrojado por esa declaración si no hubiera sido porque Chloé se acercó repentinamente a ella. La observó de arriba a abajo, con el ceño fruncido y mirada analítica. A Marinette le dio rabia descubrir que ni así dejaba de lucir preciosa.

Chloé, sin moverse, miró a Adrien de hito en hito. Éste le sonrió como única respuesta. Chloé suspiró antes de regresar la mirada a Marinette.

—Bien —dijo finalmente, separándose de Marinette.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? —preguntó Marinette, sorprendida, esperando el aluvión de críticas que esperaba de ella.

—Solo por hoy, Dupain, no te acostumbres.

Chloé se giró, regresando la mirada a Adrien. Se acercó a él y lo tomó por el mentón, examinando bien su maquillaje, su pelo enloquecido y el collar de su cuello.

—Buen trabajo.

Y con esas palabras, se marchó de allí sin esperar respuesta. Marinette no salía de su asombro, estaba a punto de boquear como un pez observando confundida el camino por el que se había ido Chloé.

—Chloé acaba de felicitar mi trabajo.

—Te dije que no era tan mala como creías.

—El mundo ha llegado a su fin —continuó Marinette, haciendo oídos sordos.

Adrien rió ante la dramática reacción de Marinette, que no se quedaba atrás con la dramática reacción de Chloé. No iba a quejarse, ¿qué sería de su vida si no tuviera amigas que pusieran su mundo de cabeza? Y, aunque no lo iba a decir, era realmente tierno ver a Marinette con esa cara de desconcierto y ese sonrojo que era incapaz de controlar. Tomó su mano, sorprendiéndola, y suavemente la saco del paseo para llevarla a la pista de baile.

Estuvieron juntos, bailando, hasta que la fiesta dio a su fin. Él no lo supo hasta ver las fotos después, pero fue incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima a Marinette durante toda la noche.

 **Lunes, 5 de agosto de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

No pude resistirme a escribir este capítulo, más sabiendo lo reinas del drama que pueden ser Marinette y Chloé *cofcof* sobre todo Chloé *cofcof*. Si mis cálculos no fallan nos quedan dos capítulos, y les prometo que se avecina una **sorpresa** que me hace mucha ilusión compartir con ustedes. Un proyecto que ha surgido colaborando con Naomi_THW. ¡Tendrán noticias pronto!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Zara** y **Alice Baskerville Redfox** , ¡me hacen muy feliz!

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	5. Chapter 5

**Le matin du dégel**

Marinette era la clase de persona que se despertaba siempre de malhumor. Cuando se levantaba y se encontraba con sus padres mientras desayunaba apurada, era todo sonrisas, incluso cuando por poco se atragantaba con el croissant por llegar tarde. Pero cuando se despertaba era una historia muy diferente, necesitaba pasar al menos quince minutos en la cama, rezongando porque ya hubiera llegado el día y el reloj no le dejara cinco minutitos más, antes de reunir fuerzas para ponerse en pie.

Esa mañana, en cambio, fue diferente. Mecida por los recuerdos de la noche anterior, Marinette despertó con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y las mejillas arreboladas. No es que fuera un despertar de película, tenía las marcas de la almohada en toda la mejilla y le dolía el brazo sobre el que se había dormido, pero no fueron razones suficientes para estropear su buen humor.

Tikki, aunque se sintió tentada a hacerle una broma sobre su repentino buen humor y su inusual despertar madrugador, prefirió callarse y dejarle a Marinette disfrutar del momento. Cosa que no hizo Plagg, quien no dudó ni un minuto en meter cizaña en cuanto vio que Adrien había abierto los ojos.

—Mira de qué buen humor te has levantado hoy, en cualquier momento empezarás a cantar canciones pastelosas —bromeó Plagg haciendo una mueca.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que me levante de buen humor?

—No tiene nada de malo, es el mejor presagio después de una cita.

—No fue una cita —refutó Adrien, cambiándose el pijama.

—Ya, por eso te pegaste a Marinette como el queso fundido al pan.

—¡Yo no me…!

—Sí, sí, eso díselo a otro —le cortó Plagg, riéndose al ver el rostro arrebolado de Adrien, lanzándole su smartphone a la cara.

Adrien lo atrapó al vuelo y se encontró con que Plagg había abierto múltiples pestañas con publicaciones sobre la gala de la noche anterior. Sobre ellos dos concretamente. Adrien hizo caso omiso de la mayoría de los titulares, no eran nada nuevo. Esos tabloides publicaban notas sobre él cada vez que pisaba la calle, se había cansado de ver alusiones a una posible relación entre Chloé y él. Pero lo que lo dejó sin habla fueron las fotografías. Se sentó sobre la cama, perplejo. Quizás podrían engañar a otro, jugar con la perspectiva y la ubicación para confundir el ojo de los lectores y hacerles ver cosas que no eran, pero él se reconocía a sí mismo. La expresión que tenía en su cara, en cada una de las fotos, mientras observaba a Marinette era muchas cosas, pero no una mentira. Ni siquiera él podía negar lo que traslucía su mirada mientras admiraba perdidamente a Marinette. Y ella, por todos los prodigios, realmente estaba preciosa. Se detuvo en una foto de los dos, un primer plano de sus rostros frente a frente mientras bailaban, y la mirada de Marinette era lo más hermoso que había visto. Ahí se dio cuenta que no había embellecido sus recuerdos por la felicidad del momento, la mirada de Marinette estaba llena de sentimiento, llena de ilusión, de alegría, y Adrien no pudo sino sentirse completamente atontado por verla. Se preguntó si debía mandar que se la imprimieran, realmente quería esa foto.

Adrien cerró los ojos y, confundido, se echó de espaldas sobre la cama emitiendo un suspiro lastimero.

—Oh, sí, desde aquí puedo captar el olor del queso churruscado —aseguró Plagg para vergüenza de Adrien.

Que Marinette tuvo una mañana movida fue decir poco. Ella no fue consciente del impacto que había tenido su fantasía la noche anterior hasta que se vio rodeada de fotografías y preguntas. Algunas estaban llenas de purpurina, como las que le hizo Rose, y otras la hicieron tartamudear y sonrojarse como la que le hizo Alix por lo bajo. Kim estuvo a punto de preguntar algo, pero Mylène le pisó un pie antes de que tuviera oportunidad de abrir la boca. Marinette sabía que se estaba perdiendo algo ahí, pero no le dio ninguna pena no conocer el secreto.

Conocía a Kim, no controlaba su lengua y era capaz de hacer las preguntas más vergonzosas a toda voz sin apenas inmutarse. Cuando tuvo a Alya frente a frente supo que el torbellino iba a arrastrarla por completo, literalmente. Alya la tomó del brazo y la arrastró lejos del patio, hacia las escaleras, para lamento del resto de sus compañeros. Subieron hasta los baños de la planta superior y Alya no la soltó en todo el trayecto.

Solo cuando se vieron solas en el baño y con la puerta cerrada, fue que Alya la liberó. Puso su móvil frente a los ojos de Marinette como si se tratara de una prueba irrefutable.

—Creo que tienes algo que contarme, Dupain —afirmó Alya con una sonrisa socarrona.

Era una foto de Adrien y Marinette bailando juntos en medio de la pista. La cámara los había pillado de arriba a abajo, así que llamaba más la atención sus disfraces que sus caras.

—Los trajes quedaron bien, ¿verdad? Elegí bien las telas, combinaron con el ambiente.

—Sabes que no estoy hablando de eso —aseguró Alya, pasando las imágenes de la galería hasta conseguir una de los rostros de ellos dos—. Al final sí fue una cita, ¿me equivoco?

—No fue una cita —contestó Marinette, sonrojándose más de lo que le gustaría. Tomó el teléfono de Alya entre sus manos, contemplando la imagen más de cerca.

—Sí, ya, y yo me lo creo. Los dos estáis tan monos poniéndose ojitos.

—No nos estábamos poniendo ojitos. Bueno, quizás yo sí.

—Venga, mírale la cara a Adrien —persistió Alya—, tiene la misma cara de felicidad de un gato cuando le sobas la tripa.

Sin quererlo, Marinette se imaginó la escena y la carcajada brotó de sus labios por si sola.

—Venga, lo digo en serio, mira cómo le brillan los ojos.

—Esa no es la imagen que debería darte una persona cuando está en una cita, Alya —dijo Marinette difícilmente, aun riendo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, tiene esa cara de tonta felicidad que se nos pone a todos cuando estamos con quien nos gusta.

—Sí, claro, o con una veterinaria maja que te dé chuches y te rasque detrás de la oreja —contestó Marinette, abriendo la puerta y dispuesta a ir a clase.

—Estoy segura de que tengo razón, pero ya el tiempo me dará la razón.

Alya se encogió de hombros y siguió a Marinette.

—¿Estás segura de que no te ronroneó en ningún momento?

Marinette supo que no se iba a poder quitar de la cabeza la imagen de Adrien siendo un gato mimoso en mucho tiempo. Cuando entró en el aula y lo vio sentado en su asiento, saludándola, se le escapó la carcajada. Se tuvo que tapar la boca con la mano para controlarla, pero aun le costó un esfuerzo. Adrien la miró con desconcierto y, aunque quiso hablar con ella, la llegada de la señorita Bustier se lo impidió.

Observando a Marinette de soslayo, que se limpiaba suavemente los párpados húmedos por las lágrimas de la risa, sacó su tablet y se dispuso a empezar la clase.

—Antes no pudiste contestarme, Mari, ¿cómo fue bailar con ese hermoso vestido en un lugar tan espléndido? —preguntó Rose con mirada ilusionada.

Marinette recordó que efectivamente se lo había preguntado, pero que el secuestro de Alya le había impedido dar una respuesta.

—¿Sinceramente? Agotador —dijo Marinette para sorpresa de Rose—. Sí, te sientes como una princesa Disney con ese vestido de gala, el maquillaje y los tacones, pero la realidad es que el vestido pesa mucho y limita los movimientos. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado de que nadie lo pise, incluida tú misma, lo que en mi caso fue un reto. Y no hablemos de subir escalones, si no fuera por Adrien creo que habría caído al suelo más de una vez. Creo que las faldas cortas y los zapatos bajos son mejor opción, al menos para mí.

—Eso es porque aún eres una niña, Dupain —aseguró Chloé, acercándose al grupo.

—Fue a hablar la adulta que siempre corre en brazos de su padre —apuntó Alya, cruzándose de brazos.

—Si mi padre puede ayudarme, pienso aprovecharlo —contestó Chloé, mirándose las uñas con apatía.

—Los tacones altos y las faldas largas de mi disfraz combinaban bien con el diseño del de Adrien y eso era lo importante —dijo Marinette, encogiéndose de hombros.

Quizás en otro momento se habría enfadado con Chloé, pero aún tenía fresca en su cabeza su reacción la noche anterior.

—Ahí te reconozco el mérito —dijo Chloé, causando la sorpresa del grupo. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, se marchó para encontrarse con Sabrina al otro lado del patio.

—¿Chloé te acaba de elogiar? —preguntó Alix con una ceja enarcada.

—Al parecer el diseño le gustó —contestó Marinette encogiéndose de hombros, sin asimilarlo aún del todo.

—Cómo no iba a hacerlo, si es una fantasía —aseguró Rose llevándose las manos a las mejillas, entusiasmada—. Ojalá nosotros hubiéramos hecho algo así.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Alya—. Hagamos algo esta tarde.

—No creo que podamos celebrar ningún baile de gala de repente —apuntó Alix.

—No tiene por qué ser nada pomposo —dijo Marinette—, bastaría con que todos nos disfracemos con lo que nos guste y hacer una fiesta. Ya sabéis, música, comida… Solo necesitaríamos un sitio en el que no molestar.

—Podemos hacerlo en mi casa —propuso Juleka—, no creo que a mi madre o a mi hermano les moleste.

—Conociendo a tu hermano, capaz se pone una careta y se une —dijo Rose con una pequeña risa.

—Le estoy escribiendo a Nino —dijo Alya, con la vista en el móvil—, dice que todos se apuntan, pero que Adrien no puede hoy. Tiene sesión de fotos.

—Pero deberíamos estar todos —dijo Marinette.

—Cree que puede escaparse el viernes, ¿qué les parece?

Todos se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Al ver que se consolidaba el plan, Rose empezó a aplaudir.

—Ya sé lo que has dicho de la falda larga y los tacones, Mari —comenzó Rose—, pero ya que la idea de la fiesta está porque Adrien y tú fueron pareja de baile, espero que poder conocer al par de vampiros que dejó a París suspirando. Incluso si es una con bailarinas y falda corta.

Marinette rió y, antes de quererlo, en su cabeza ya estaban pululando mil diseños. Al parecer no podría separarse de las costuras por un par de días más.

 **Miércoles, 14 de agosto de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Estos días han sido una auténtica locura. Quise actualizar el lunes, pero no tuve tiempo para sentarme frente al ordenador y publicar nada. En fin, pero aquí está. ¿He dicho ya que los dos son super monoshos? Porque lo son. Mucho.

 **Zara** , me alegra que los trajes te hayan gustado. Me costó muchísimo pensarlos. Me da que diseñar el vestuario no es lo mío.

 **Alice Baskerville Redfox** , ¡muchas gracias!

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

**Flocons magiques**

Marinette no pudo contener la carcajada cuando vio a Rose cubrir a Alya con una enorme tela de tul blanco, brillante y esponjoso, haciéndola parecer un velo. Por si eso no era suficiente, Alix acababa de salir del baño con su disfraz de Chucky, captando rápidamente la atención de todas.

—No me creo que vaya a decir esto, pero te va como anillo al dedo —dijo Marinette, tapándose la boca para ahogar una risotada.

—Lo sé, y ya verás cuando asuste a los chicos. Pegarán gritos tan altos que los querrán para la secuela de _Los chicos del coro_.

Todas se rieron ante la ocurrencia, sabiendo que Alix era perfectamente capaz de hacer eso.

—Venga Mari, es tu turno —la incitó Mylène para que entrara al baño mientras se sentaba al lado de Alix para maquillarla.

Rose ya iba vestida como Sabrina, con su abrigo rojo y su diadema negra. Incluso llevaba sobre su hombro un peluche de gato negro que imitaba a Salem. Estaba sentada junto a Alya y Juleka. Alya iba de animadora zombie y estaba recibiendo los últimos retoques de maquillaje por parte de Juleka, que iba como el cisne negro. Mylène, en cambio, iba como una araña. Era divertido ver como las patas de tela que iban cosidas a su falda de tul y las mangas de su blusa se sacudían con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Marinette tomó sus cosas y las llevó al baño. El vestido ya estaba colgado en el perchero tras la puerta, cubierto por una bolsa de plástico opaca. Se desvistió, dobló la ropa sobre la tapa del retrete y deslizó la cremallera de la bolsa. Sacó el vestido y se lo puso rápidamente.

Aunque Rose había insistido mucho para que llevara puesto su anterior diseño, Marinette se había mantenido en sus trece. Incluso había hablado con Adrien para que la apoyara en eso y le diera un pequeño cambio a su disfraz para la fiesta. No era solo que ellos dos desentonarían con sus trajes cuando la mayoría de sus compañeros iban con disfraces apañados deprisa y corriendo o comprados en una tienda. También estaba el hecho de que Marinette no quería vestirse de nuevo con tacones altos, pesadas faldas de seda y un escote de vértigo que aún lograba sacarle algún sonrojo. La experiencia estuvo bien, pero de momento no tenía ganas de repetir.

Se abrochó los botones del vestido y buscó su reflejo. Definitivamente eso era más marca Marinette. Había mantenido el cuello halter, pero sin escote, de manera que la tela se anudaba a su cuello con dos botones. El cinturón de seda bajo su pecho se cerraba con el mismo broche de camafeo de bronce. La falda partía de ahí hasta sus rodillas. La pesada seda mantenía un ligero vuelo gracias a las capas de tul que llevaba debajo. Se peinó el pelo igual que la anterior vez, adornándolo con pequeñas flores de bola de nieve pintadas de rojo. Mantuvo un maquillaje un poco más ligero, pero que seguía resaltando el brillo de sus ojos azules, dándole un aspecto violeta ante determinada luz.

Se ajustó las bailarinas y se contempló frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía a un lado del baño. Dio una vuelta lenta, contemplando el efecto entero, y luego dio una vuelta rápida permitiendo que la falda ondeara ligeramente. Sonrió, satisfecha con el resultado. Seguía dando una impresión tétrica, pese a que había disminuido mucho la carga del traje, y no pudo sino sentirse orgullosa por su trabajo.

Abrió la puerta, siendo recibida por una suspiro general que logró que ampliara su sonrisa. Realmente iba a disfrutar esa fiesta.

* * *

—Que no Plagg, estás viendo cosas donde no las hay, Marinette es solo una amiga.

—Sí, sí, yo solo quiero a _my lady_ , mi único amor es Ladybug y bla, bla, bla… —contestó Plagg poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Pero es que es la verdad.

—Una visión muy sesgada de la verdad.

—Mis sentimientos por Ladybug no son meramente un hecho parcial, la quiero.

—Por qué todos los Chat Noir que me tocan son tan tercos —murmuró Plagg, logrando que Adrien frunciera el ceño.

—Te he oído.

—Y yo que me alegro.

Adrien resopló. Sabía que esa conversación no iba a ningún lado, así que prefirió no contestar y proseguir a ponerse su camisa.

—Mira, no digo que no quieras a Ladybug, pero porque te sientas así… —Plagg gruñó. Definitivamente no se le daban nada bien esas charlas—. Porque te sientas así por ella no tienes que negar lo que sientes…, por otras personas.

—Y sigues…

—Sí, sigo, porque puedes estar cometiendo un gran error esta noche.

—¿Por qué iba a ser un error valorar a Marinette como la gran amiga que es?

—¡Por qué te centras solo en eso, pedazo de queso desnatado!

—¡Oye! Ya sabes que estoy a dieta, no hace falta que metas el dedo en la llaga.

—Te lo mereces —gruñó Plagg, cruzándose de brazos—. Si piensas las cosas y te das cuenta de que no te sientes así, adelante, sigue siendo su amigo del alma. Pero date la oportunidad de comprobar si realmente sientes algo por ella en lugar de encerrar tus sentimientos por la posteridad. Créeme, lo único que queda bien después de guardarlo eternamente, es el queso, lo demás se estropea y te deja la casa apestando.

—El queso es lo que deja la casa apestando.

—No sabes valorar las maravillas del universo, eso ya es obvio. En fin, deja de cortarme. En su momento te planteaste si tenías sentimientos por Kagami o no. Saliste con ella y no pasó nada malo, ¿a que no?

Adrien iba a esperar a que Plagg siguiera con su monólogo, pero como fue obvio que esperaba una respuesta, negó.

—Incluso te quitó un peso de encima, ¿o no? —insistió Plagg.

—Bueno, sí, dejé de darle vueltas a la cabeza con el tema.

—¡Eso es! Sacaste el queso en el momento adecuado. No funcionó, puedes pasar al siguiente.

—Ellas no son quesos, Plagg.

—Es el mejor símil que se me ocurre para hacerte entrar en razón, cállate.

Adrien se llevó las manos a las caderas, conteniendo un suspiro.

—Lo que digo es… En lugar de guardar en una esquina en lo más profundo de tu cabeza las dudas que te plantea Marinette —Adrien hizo el amago de cortarle, pero Plagg siguió como si nada—, creo que es mejor que destapes el queso y veas qué te parece.

Adrien se llevó las manos al pelo, despeinándolo más de lo que estaba.

—No he entendido nada.

—¿Por qué todos mis portadores son tan catetos? Bueno, yo ya he hecho lo mío, la pelota está en tu tejado.

Adrien no pudo contestarle. Para su irritación, tocaron la puerta y tuvo que morderse la lengua. Plagg le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona antes de esconderse. Adrien suspiró.

—Adelante.

 **Lunes, 19 de agosto de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Les puedo asegurar que hacía tiempo no me reía tanto escribiendo. Una conversación sobre amor entre este par de cabeza nísperos... Si hubiera sido Tikki, sus consejos habrían sido más útiles y mucho más claros, pero estamos hablando de Plagg. Lo suyo no es hablar de amor y claro, el pobre kwami acabó liándose con la explicación y Adrien terminó aún más perdido de lo que estaba, pero bueno... La semilla está plantada. Ahora toca ver qué hace Adrien.

 **misaki uzumaki** , ya ves lo lento que es jajajajajajajajaja.

 **Zara** , bien que les gusta ver el mundo arder, ¿eh? Ya pidiendo lucha y celos jajajajajajajaja. Como ya puedes ver, el atuendo no es exactamente el mismo, lo que también es una pista de cuál va a ser el tono de la fiesta.

 **Angelsxvampire** y **HollyHolly** , ¡muchas gracias!

Pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

**Arc-en-neige**

Adrien habría esperado que cualquier persona cruzara la puerta de su habitación. Nathalie, el Gorila, su padre, incluso Nino. A quien no esperaba ver era a Marinette. Aunque Nathalie estaba justo detrás de ella, punto para él. No obstante, Adrien no le prestó demasiada atención a la asistente de su padre. Aunque quisiera ser educado, toda su atención estaba en Marinette. Estaba preciosa. Incluso con esa curiosa mirada de confusión pintada en su cara.

—Hola Marinette —la saludó Adrien, acercándose a ella—. No te esperaba aquí.

—Tú viniste a buscarme a la gala, creí que debía devolverte el favor —contestó Marinette con voz trémula, haciendo una ligera reverencia, aún observándole con extrañeza.

Adrien rió, correspondiendo la reverencia. Ni siquiera se percató del momento en que Nathalie salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Solo estaba pendiente de la expresión de Marinette.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—¿P-Por qué lo dices?

—Me miras como si me hubiera crecido la nariz de Pinocho de repente.

—¡Oh, no! Solo me preguntaba por qué decidiste cambiar el concepto del disfraz. Pensé que íbamos a ir de lo mismo, aunque cambiáramos un poco el diseño para que no fuera tan exagerado.

—Voy de lo mismo —contestó Adrien, mirándose con extrañeza—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque pareces el Capitán Garfio antes de perfilarse los ojos.

Adrien la observó con sorpresa y Marinette no pudo ahogar la risotada.

—Voy de vampiro, no de pirata.

—Pues no sé cómo te las has arreglado para conseguirlo —contestó Marinette, aún riendo—, pero has cambiado por completo el concepto.

Adrien se vio reflejado en los grandes ventanales de su habitación. Frunció el ceño. Realmente no se parecía mucho a lo que Marinette había hecho con él durante la anterior fiesta, no había conseguido que su pelo tuviera el mismo efecto y se había puesto la camisa diferente, dejándola por fuera del pantalón y con el cuello abierto; pero no entendía por qué no conseguía algo igual.

—Si quieres, puedo conseguirte un garfio y pintarte los ojos.

—Claro, mientras tú vas de princesa de la noche yo seré un bucanero maloliente que caza hadas.

—Nadie ha hablado de un pirata maloliente —dijo Marinette, acercándose a él—, si no de uno sexy, como el de _Once Upon A Time_.

Adrien la miró con la ceja enarcada, sorprendido por el humor picante de Marinette. Ante su atenta mirada, Marinette se sonrojó. Adrien casi pudo ver cómo Marinette corría a recluirse en su habitual timidez. No quería que eso sucediera. Quizás tenía que darle las gracias a la anterior fiesta, que había roto una barrera entre ellos, o a su desastroso intento de adaptar el disfraz por sí mismo, pero le gustaba lo que había descubierto. Le encantaba esa Marinette segura, bromista y cercana. Su risa era casi una melodía que lo atraía hacia ella como un canto. No quería perder eso ahora que lo conocía de primera mano en lugar de verlo en la lejanía cuando Alya hablaba con ella. Así que dejó que su bromista interior siguiera jugando un poco más.

—¿Quién iba a decir que los chicos malos eran tu tipo? —antes de poder controlar sus labios, brotó una sonrisa al más puro estilo Chat Noir.

Aunque Marinette no estaba para nada acostumbrada a ver esa sonrisa en Adrien, que siempre era de modos tranquilos y suaves, algo en ella hizo que se sintiera más tranquila y en sintonía.

—Garfio no es malo.

—¿Segura? Hablamos del Capitán Garfio, ¿recuerdas? Aunque sea el de _Once Upon A Time_ , sigue siendo un chulo vestido de cuero y que se cree por encima de la ley.

—Conozco a alguien así y tiene el corazón más grande de todo París, no te fíes de las apariencias Adrien.

Adrien la observó con interés. Que él supiera, no había nadie así en el entorno de Marinette. A no ser que contara con cierto gato negro salvador de París.

—Vaya, estoy redescubriendo muchas facetas de ti… Y me he dado cuenta que no has negado que los chicos malos son tu tipo.

—No son mi tipo.

—Claro, claro.

—Que no.

—Esa no es la impresión que me da.

—No voy a irme con el primer buscaproblemas que encuentre, a subirme en su moto y gritar al viento.

—Eso suena bastante concreto.

—Es de una peli.

—Sí, por supuesto —añadió Adrien, aunque era obvio que no la creía.

—Que no, ¡que me gustan dulces! —Marinette se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de que había alzado la voz.

—Así que te van los chicos que van de malos, pero que en realidad son buenos. Intensos por fuera y suaves por dentro, como los macarons de chocolate rellenos de crema de vainilla.

Marinette se imaginó a Adrien vestido con una chupa de cuero y un casco de moto bajo el brazo, mostrando esa misma sonrisa de buscaproblemas que sorpresivamente le estaba enseñando en ese momento, y no se vio capaz de contradecirle.

—Eres una caja de sorpresas, Marinette.

—¡Oh, cállate! —negó Marinette, ruborizada. Estaba tan absorta en la conversación que ni se dio cuenta de que había dejado escapar su temperamento—. Vamos a poner tu traje a punto de una vez o llegaremos tarde.

—Como desees.

 **Lunes, 26 de agosto de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Me ha encantado mostrar cómo la cercanía entre estos dos no desapareció cuando dieron las doce en la fiesta, que la magia perdura aun sin el zapatito de cristal. Marinette sigue siendo tímida con Adrien, de la misma forma que Adrien sigue tratando de mantener un rígido autocontrol, pero quería mostrar cómo ellos han empezado a entrar en confianza, a mostrar sus otras facetas, ahora que las cosas comienzan a evolucionar entre ellos.

 **Zara** , no tengo la intención de que nadie sufra en este fic, en eso puedes estar tranquila jajajajajajajaja.

 **HollyHolly** , el adrinette ya tiene cheerleader jajajajaja.

 **Alice Baskerville Redfox** , Plagg es una maravilla, aunque a veces se empeñe en causar desastres para no perder la fama.

Bueno, pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	8. Chapter 8

**Soleil de minuit**

Antes de bajar del coche, Marinette y Adrien ya podían escuchar la algarabía que había sobre el Liberty. Al salir del coche algunos se asomaron para silbarles.

Marinette tuvo deseos de esconderse cuando la mano de Adrien tomó la suya. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo con cierta sorpresa, pero Adrien se mostraba tan tranquilo como era habitual en él. Tiró suavemente de ella y la ayudó a subir al barco. Lo observó de refilón mientras subían por la rampa de acceso. Había logrado reordenar su cabello y ante la tenue luz del barco los copos de nieve brillaban. Habían mantenido las lágrimas de sangre y, con la oscuridad que daba el río, tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas que sus ojos parecían negros. Solo la sonrisa amable podía disuadir a Marinette de que pareciera un auténtico vampiro.

—¡Al fin llegaron! —gritó Rose al verlos.

—Vaya par de lentos, si es que… —dijo Kim, cruzándose de brazos. El gesto hizo que la tela inflada de su traje de Superman se deformara.

—Tú llegaste apenas hace quince minutos, Kim —le dijo Alix.

—Bueno, qué importa, finalmente llegaron —apuntó Alya, acercándose a ellos y sacando su cámara—. Ahora entiendo por qué todo el mundo se quedó en babia con los dos, los reyes de la noche, sí señor.

—Alya… —susurró Marinette, avergonzada ante el aluvión de fotos.

—Ay, Marinette, no seas así. Júntense más, quiero una foto de estreno de Hollywood. Un beso de película me vale.

—¡Alya! —la regañó Marinette, sonrojada hasta la punta de la nariz.

Alya hizo caso omiso del regaño, demasiado intrigada por la forma en que las orejas de Adrien se ruborizaron. Ver al siempre tranquilo modelo removerse incómodo sobre sus pies fue algo que no pudo ignorar.

—¡Oh, venga! Un mordisquito en el cuello, entonces.

—No voy a morderle el cuello —protestó Adrien.

—¿Y quién dice que se lo tengas que morder tú? Ella también es un vampiro —apuntó Alya.

—¡Sí, sí! Mari, ¡muérdele! —gritó Rose, haciendo que todos rieran y empezaran a corear.

—¡Ni te atrevas! —gritó Chloé, interponiéndose entre los dos y separándoles a la fuerza—. Antes de ponerle un dedo encima tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

Marinette observó con sorpresa a Chloé, que se erguía sobre ella cargando amenazantemente una estaca. Le costó un segundo reconocer su disfraz.

—¿Buffy? —preguntó Marinette con sorpresa.

Se imaginaba que Chloé traería a la fiesta otro disfraz tan llamativo que se llevaría la atención de todos. Ella era así. Pero el cosplay de Buffy era todo lo contrario. Unos pantalones de cuero rojos, la camiseta negra, la chupa, unos botines y la estaca. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, vio a Chloé con el pelo suelto. Caía lacio sobre sus hombros, acariciándole suavemente las mejillas ante la brisa del río.

—Tenía que estar presente alguna cazadora de vampiros que frenara las patas a los murciélagos —aseguró Chloé antes de abrazar a Adrien—. ¡Adrikins, sácate una foto conmigo! Quedaremos fabulosos.

Marinette se alejó un poco del tumulto provocado por Chloé, chocando de espaldas con otra persona.

—¡Ay, lo siento! —se disculpó, dándose la vuelta.

La recibió la plácida y enigmática sonrisa de Luka.

—No pasa nada, ¿estás bien?

No podía ver sus ojos con claridad por culpa del sombrero outback marrón, pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención. Lo miró de arriba a abajo, ignorando su pregunta.

—¿Marinette?

—¿Van Helsing? —respondió ella, ignorando su pregunta de nuevo.

Luka rió. Se llevó las manos a las caderas, apartando la gabardina de cuero. Debajo unos pantalones oscuros y un chaleco de cuero del que pendía una cadena de plata. A su cadera derecha, amarrado mediante un cinturón, estaba la funda de dos cuchillos de plástico.

—Por alguna razón parecía lo apropiado.

—¿Vas a cazar algún monstruo esta noche?

—Con tanto vampiro suelto, pensé que mis servicios podrían ser necesarios.

Marinette lo observó con sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera comentar nada, Luka le tendió la mano. En el aire podía escucharse _Baby Mine_ de Arcade Fire. Marinette tomó su mano y Luka la llevó a la improvisada pista de baile, que ahora estaba vacía porque todos estaban centrados en la sesión de fotos que Chloé estaba dando.

Se mecieron suavemente al ritmo de la música. Marinette apoyó las manos en los hombros de Luka y no pudo sino sorprenderse de la suavidad de la tela.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Luka.

—Ahora mismo te estoy envidiando. Mucho, tengo que admitir.

—¿Y eso a qué se debe?

—Tu gabardina. Es una preciosidad.

—Lo sé, es más cómoda de lo que parece.

—Pero no es cuero de verdad, ¿no?

—¿Lo sabes solo con verlo?

—Tampoco te imagino vistiendo de cuero de verdad, no sé por qué.

Luka rió.

—En realidad, es de mi madre. Se la compró hace unos años, cuando Matrix estaba en pleno apojeo.

—Ha envejecido bien —contempló Marinette. Levantó con un gesto ágil el cuello, observando que en algunos puntos sí podía apreciarse el paso del tiempo.

—Está un poco destrozada, pero eso le da más credibilidad a mi disfraz —dijo Luka, guiñandole un ojo.

Marinette se tapó la boca para ahogar una risotada, aunque falló irremediablemente. No fue consciente de que su risa llamó la atención de Adrien, que los miraba con los labios apretados.

No era la primera vez que era consciente de lo mucho que armonizaban esos dos. No necesitaba estar cerca ni escucharles para darse cuenta de la magnífica pareja que hacían.

"Date la oportunidad de comprobar si realmente sientes algo por ella en lugar de encerrar tus sentimientos por la posteridad. Créeme, lo único que queda bien después de guardarlo eternamente, es el queso, lo demás se estropea y te deja la casa apestando" le había dicho Plagg. Ahora un sentimiento punzante parecía querer taladrarle el pecho y le causaba terror pensar qué era. Pensar que Plagg tenía razón.

La cadencia suave de la canción terminó y fue consciente de los repiques de _Missed Connection_ de The Head and the Heart. Era una canción que le encantaba, pero en ese momento le sentó como una patada en el estómago.

Hasta que no sintió el violento tirón, no se dio cuenta de que Chloé le había tomado de la mano y lo había arrastrado a la pista de baile. Chloé resoplaba, levantando los mechones rubios que se le ponían frente a la cara por el viento, un gesto que hacía desde pequeña cuando estaba exasperada por algo.

Tiró con tanta intensidad de él que le recordó a su instructora de danza. Dócilmente, se puso en posición, manteniendo el agarre de sus manos y llevando la otra a la cintura de Chloé.

—Si dejas de actuar como un robot, lo agradecería.

—¿Como un robot, yo?

—Vaya, si hablas.

—Chloé…

—Me has tenido hablándole al aire durante los últimos cinco minutos.

—Lo siento.

—Si vas a estar de ese plan, ¿no es mejor que digas las cosas claras de una vez?

—¿Decir qué? —Adrien la miró sin entender.

—Adrikins, no me des evasivas, que yo eso no te lo compro.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Adrien —dijo seriamente Chloé. Eso llamó la atención de Adrien, raro era que Chloé se dirigiera directamente a él usando su nombre en lugar de alguno de los apodos que le había puesto—. En serio, para ya.

—Pero es que no sé de qué estás hablando.

—Ni tú puedes ser tan idiota. Hablo de la cara de gatito empapado que pones mientras miras a Marinette.

Adrien lo iba a negar, pero Chloé se le adelantó.

—Ni se te ocurra decir que no tengo razón, porque los selfies que nos sacamos antes dicen totalmente lo contrario. Solo te falta ponerte a maullar, esperando que te mire y venga a mimarte.

La imagen se le hizo tan vergonzosa que Adrien sintió toda su cara arder. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirar de nuevo hacia Marinette y Luka. Seguían bailando, manteniendo una conversación amena que Adrien no podía escuchar. Cuando finalmente volvió la mirada a Chloé, esta lo estaba esperando con la mirada impertérrita. Tenía la ceja enarcada en ese gesto tan impertinente y digno que solo ella podía hacer.

—¿Decías? —preguntó Chloé, intentando marcar su punto.

Adrien no supo qué contestar. Chloé, hastiada, suspiró.

—Desde que los vi en esa gala estaba segura de que iba a pasar esto, pero no que ibas a tener la cabeza escondida en tu culo tanto tiempo. Deja de comportarte como un avestruz y lánzate de una vez.

—Marinette y yo solo somos amigos.

—Esa mentira no te la crees ni tú. Sientes algo por ella, algo que te está molestando y no va a dejar de incordiar hasta que te lo saques. Hay cosas que no deben estar encerradas en cajas, Adrien.

—Eres la segunda persona que me lo dice.

—Es raro que conozcas a alguien tan sabio como yo, pero entonces deberías hacernos caso. Si las cosas no salen, pues ya está, pero al menos sabrás que lo intentaste.

—Eres una buena amiga, Chloé.

—Soy magnífica —admitió Chloé con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Y tendría que haber sabido que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar, eres demasiado romántico y lento.

Adrien rió y entonces se dio cuenta de que Chloé había estado tirando de él entre vuelta y vuelta para acercarles a Marinette y Luka.

—¡Cambio de pareja! —exclamó Sabrina a sus espaldas. Estaba sentada junto a Mylene e Ivan, sacando fotos de Chloé con su teléfono.

Chloé rápidamente empujó a Adrien y tiró de Luka. Marinette los observó con sorpresa y Luka simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. Por un segundo, Marinette no pudo sino encontrar rara y divertida la pareja que hacían Buffy y Van Helsing bailando a la par. Quizás acababan armando un plan y todo.

Adrien estiró la mano hacia Marinette. Cuando ella correspondió el gesto, esperando que empezaran a bailar, Adrien se acercó a ella.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro.

Marinette lo observó sin comprender, pero no se resistió cuando Adrien tiró gentilmente de ella para llegar a la rampa y volver a tierra.

 **Lunes, 7 de octubre de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Sí, lo sé, ha pasado un mes, pero digamos que ha sido una época un poco complicada. En fin, aquí está el capítulo y el próximo será ya el último. ¡Ay, qué emoción!

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a **Zara, Higushi, HollyHolly, Guest, Andy taisho** y **Becca** 3

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

**Lumière de l'aube**

Marinette enarcó una ceja al escuchar _Be my baby_ the The Ronettes sonar a todo volumen mientras ellos se alejaban lentamente del barco. Por alguna razón le picó en la nariz que Alya estaba detrás de esa elección.

Siguió silenciosamente a Adrien por la calzada de piedra. No se estaban alejando demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para que Marinette no parara de preguntarse qué estaba pasando. De entrada pensó que quería que salieran del barco por el ruido, para poder hablar sin forzar demasiado la voz, pero ahora se preguntaba si había otro motivo. El rictus serio de Adrien parecía ir directo a la segunda opción. Se escondieron tras las escaleras de piedra que daban acceso a las calles, ocultos de las miradas indiscretas del Liberty. Al escuchar los silbidos, Marinette adivinó la clase de preguntas que les estarían esperando al volver al barco.

En ese escondrijo apenas les daba la luz anaranjada de las farolas, así que no podía ver con claridad a Adrien. Sin embargo, pudo apreciar su expresión taciturno y ansioso. Pestañeaba mucho y parecía desconcertado. No ser la única que siempre se ponía nerviosa fue un alivio para Marinette.

—¿Te apetece bailar?— preguntó Marinette en voz baja, estaban lo suficientemente cerca del barco para que aún pudieran escuchar la música.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Adrien desconcertado—. Sí, claro.

Adrien se acercó a ella, rodeando tímidamente su cintura con las manos. Marinette rodeó su cuello y empezaron a bailar lentamente, más de lo que pedía el ritmo de la canción, pero a Marinette poco le importó.

—Me encanta esta canción.

—¿En serio?

—¿A qué viene esa cara de sorpresa?

—No sé, siempre me ha dado la impresión que eres de música más actual, Mari. Tipo Clara Nightingale.

—Y me gusta, pero eso no quiere decir que no me gusten otras cosas.

—Me dices que te gustan los vestidos pin-up y me habría sorprendido menos.

—Y me gustan, son preciosos.

—Deberías diseñar uno entonces, te quedaría maravilloso.

—Podría probar, aunque tendría que buscar modelo. Normalmente diseño usándome a mí como modelo, pero en este caso…

—Quería decir… —comenzó a decir Adrien, sonrojándose y agradeciendo que estuvieran suficientemente a oscuras para que no fuera obvio—, es que estarías preciosa con un vestido así.

—¡O-oh! Gracias —contestó Marinette avergonzada y con las orejas ardiendo. Mentalmente apuntó que tendría que ponerse a diseñar en cuanto tuviera un momento libre—. Bueno, ¿qué es, en fin, qué querías decirme?

—Sí, yo, he estado pensando…

Marinette lo observó, expectante. Adrien se mordió el labio, planteándose por décimo quinta vez cómo decir aquello.

—¿Adrien? —preguntó Marinette preocupada—. La que suele quedarse en babia soy yo —añadió con humor, inquieta por la extraña tensión que había entre los dos.

Adrien carraspeó, nervioso y con la tensión punzándole la garganta. Miró a los ojos a Marinette, quedándose absorto en aquella mirada azul tan profunda y amable. Le confundía como un breve vistazo a los ojos de Marinette podía afectarle tanto, como si una gota de felicidad cayera en su corazón, expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo cual ondas. La sensación hormigueante en su piel solo le recordó que había tomado la decisión correcta.

—Sí, yo, la verdad… Marinette, tú sabes que te aprecio muchísimo, ¿verdad?

—Creo que sí.

Adrien frunció el ceño y dejó de bailar.

—¿Crees que sí? Marinette, eres una de una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, eres la primera amiga que hice.

Marinette musitó un "oh" triste y mudo. Inconscientemente, le acarició el cuello a Adrien en un roce amable.

—Tú también eres un gran amigo, Adrien —admitió Marinette con una sonrisa melancólica—. Siempre puedo contar contigo.

Adrien tragó nervioso.

—De lo que te quería hablar es… ¿Y si ya no te veo solo como una amiga?

—¿Qué soy entonces? ¿Tu mejor amiga? Nino se pondrá celoso —comentó Marinette con humor.

—No es como si solo pudiera tener un mejor amigo —comentó Adrien por lo bajo—, pero eso no viene al caso. No, lo que yo quiero decir es que… Yo te aprecio muchísimo, desde que te conocí. Cada día he podido ver un pedazo de ti que desconocía y eso me ha hecho quererte más y más.

Adrien inspiró hondo, sintiendo la sangre latiendo fuertemente en los oídos tras haberlo dicho, pero ante la mirada atenta de Marinette supo que el mensaje no le había llegado como él había querido.

Tomó las manos de Marinette de su cuello, apartándolas gentilmente para estrecharlas entre las suyas.

—¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—Yo también te quiero mucho Adrien —respondió Marinette, aunque sintió que estaba diciendo una mentira. En el fondo no lo era, claro, quería a Adrien intensamente, pero sentía que le estaba mintiendo al confesar unos sentimientos que no eran por los que él le había preguntado. Era un secreto culposo.

Marinette sintió que el corazón le latía tan fuerte contra su pecho que era doloroso. Era terrible lo fácil que podían engañar las palabras y lo sencillo que era ilusionarse. Le estaba costando toda la racionalidad de su mente no adelantarse como siempre hacía y malinterpretar las palabras de Adrien.

—Me gustaría saber si me quieres de la misma forma en que yo te quiero a ti, Mari.

Entonces, Marinette volvió a clavar la mirada en Adrien con el susto arrebatándole un latido. La tensión de su cuerpo fue tan obvia que Adrien se asustó.

—No, Marinette, no, por favor, no te asustes. No te enfades, yo no… —comenzó a decir Adrien, frotando tiernamente las manos de Marinette—. Yo no quiero ofenderte. Solo quiero ser sincero contigo, pero si esta conversación te hace mal, podemos dejarla aquí y no volveremos a hablar del tema.

Pero Marinette sabía que esa no era la solución. Si Adrien se había dado cuenta finalmente de sus sentimientos y pensaba que tenían que hablar de ello, Marinette daría un paso al frente. Era mejor quitar la tirita de un tirón a dejar que la herida se pudriera.

—No, no, continúa.

—Marinette, las últimas semanas contigo han sido… Han sido una auténtica locura, la verdad. Ha habido tantos cambios en mi cabeza que he estado a punto de volverme loco —admitió Adrien con una risa nerviosa—. Pero no las cambiaría por nada del mundo. He podido conocerte de formas increíbles, tú eres una persona increíble, Marinette; y con cada día que pasaba no podía quitarme de la cabeza lo agradecido que estoy de tenerte en mi vida. Al tenerte tan cerca he estado tan confundido porque no podía evitar pensar cosas que no tiene sentido que piense de una amiga.

Marinette apretó el agarre entre sus manos, inconscientemente, y dio un paso hacia Adrien.

—Continúa —pidió Marinette al ver que Adrien se había quedado callado.

—Yo… Creo que sabes que llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de una chica, un amor no correspondido. No sé en qué momento me di cuenta de que estaba usando esos sentimientos por ella como aislante para no darme cuenta lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que le pasa a mi corazón cuando estoy contigo —Adrien se mordió el labio, agobiado—. Debes pensar que soy lo peor diciéndote esto, pero, Marinette, es que cuando estoy contigo, me fascinas. Te adoro y te quiero y… No sé qué hacer con lo que estoy sintiendo por ti ahora mismo —continuó Adrien, llevando las manos de Marinette hacia su pecho, por encima de la camisa blanca, sobre su corazón—. Pero si no te lo decía esta noche mi corazón no sería capaz de soportarlo.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó Marinette con voz trémula—. ¿De la misma forma que yo a ti?

—¿Tú me quieres?

Marinette acarició suavemente el pecho de Adrien. La corriente eléctrica le recorrió la piel, enviándole pinchazos a la punta de los dedos.

—Desde el día en que nos conocimos —contestó Marinette con lágrimas en los ojos.

A Marinette le aterró la misma idea de moverse, de respirar fuerte, como si el más mínimo movimiento brusco fuera a romper aquel momento de ensueño que no había visto ni durmiendo.

—Marinette… —susurró Adrien, tomando sus manos y besando sus nudillos. Se moría por abrazarla, por alzarla en brazos y repartir besos por todo su rostro, pero una espina clavada en su consciencia lo frenó—. ¿Y no te importa?

—¿El qué? —preguntó con la voz ahogada. Estaba tan sonrojada que le avergonzaba que Adrien la viera. Estaba segura de que parecía Rudolf.

—Lo que he dicho sobre esa otra chica.

Marinette clavó su mirada en Adrien, siendo consciente de la expresión culpable que parecía estar torturándole. Le entristeció tanto que sirvió para bajarla por un momento de las nubes. Liberó sus manos del agarre de Adrien y llevó sus manos a sus mejillas, acariciándolas suavemente y obligando a Adrien a mirarla.

—Quiero estar segura… ¿Eres sincero sobre lo que sientes por mí?

—¡Por supuesto que lo soy! No habría dicho ni una palabra si no hubiera sido así.

—¿Entonces? Mira, la verdad es que soy bastante inexperta en esto del amor, pero… Hace tiempo mi padre me comentó que el corazón no es como un pedazo de tarta. No puedes dividirlo y repartirlo como te plazca. No puedes decidir entregarlo entero a una persona y ya. Los corazones mutan, cambian constantemente, queramos o no. Puedes tener a muchas personas guardadas cuidadosamente en el corazón, puedes enamorarte más de una vez en la vida. Al final, es tu decisión qué hacer con esos sentimientos.

—Tu padre es todo un romántico.

—Y que lo digas —contestó Marinette, riendo.

—Pero me gusta su forma de pensar… Y te quiero Marinette, te quiero muchísimo.

La sonrisa de Marinette estaba tan llena de felicidad, con pequeñas lágrimas brillando en sus ojos, que Adrien estuvo seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta. La forma en que su corazón tembló, brincó y se estrujó en su pecho solo por verla haciendo tal expresión de felicidad fue la mejor prueba. Y quería que Marinette siempre fuera feliz, pasara lo que pasara.

La tomó de la cintura, alzándola en el aire. Marinette soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa antes de romper a reír. Se abrazó a su cuello y Adrien empezó a dar vueltas. La risa de Marinette junto a su oído calentó su oreja y le provocó una carcajada.

—Adrien, te quiero muchísimo —susurró Marinette junto a su oído.

Adrien se detuvo y giró suavemente el rostro para encontrarse frente a frente con Marinette. Sus narices se rozaban, haciéndole cosquillas, y Adrien no pudo sino apretar aun más el abrazo en torno a Marinette para apegarla más a él.

—Y yo a ti.

Marinette se lanzó, besando sus labios con una pequeña y preciosa sonrisa en los suyos. Fue un beso casto, apenas un roce, pero estaba tan embriagado por la alegría que Adrien sabía que era un momento que permanecería con él toda su vida. Cuál amanecer que iluminaría siempre sus recuerdos.

 **FIN**

 **Lunes, 28 de octubre de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Pues aquí terminar **_Une touche de magie_**. Quise terminarlo en Halloween, pero la fecha me coincidía con otras cosas así que... Mejor para ustedes, así tienen el capítulo antes jajajajajajaja. Y sí, para quien quiera comentarlo, lo sé, aquí le di caña a toda mi energía fluffly.

 **Genensitapotter** , jajajajaja, muchas gracias. Me alegra que este loco experimento mío haya gustado tanto. Pues también escribo en wattpad, pero necesitaría que medieras más detalles para poder responderte a esa propuesta.

 **Luna Aino** , por tu culpa soy una masa esponjosa de felicidad escritoril. Qué cosas más bonicas me dices, ¡gracias!

 **AquaticWhisper** , ¡muchas gracias! Ya me dirás cómo te sentó la sobredosis de azúcar de este capítulo jajajajajajajaja

 **Emely-nya** , jajajajajaja, bueno, ya lo tienes concluido, ya eres libre.

 **Zara** , espero que el capítulo final te haya gustado :3 ¡Y muchas gracias por preocuparte! Estoy mejor, sí, de vuelta al ruedo jajajajaja

 **Heavenly1108** , ¡muchas gracias! Bueno, ya no tienes que esperar más, aquí has tenido el capítulo final.

 **Andy taisho** , ¿a que sí? jajajajajajaja

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado un review y a los que se pasean por aquí para darle una oportunidad a este fic.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


End file.
